With all my heart
by potterhead22
Summary: first chapter purely fluff. perhaps getting a bit more angsty in later chapters ; RATED; M for a possible sex scene and slight violence. More chapters coming hopefully
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I'm a big fan of fluffs(: so I hope you enjoy it.**

Ginny POV

I peeked over the book I was reading but not retaining any information from really, my mind was on Harry I just couldn't get him off my mind. When would he get here? It had to be soon. He'd been away for a whole week doing interviews with quidditch teams around the world; I just miss him so much.

There was a faint poof and a thud from the kitchen. My heart skipped a beat, it was him.

"Ginny?" Harry called excitement in his voice, it sounded like he had just won a race or something his breath slightly ragged or nervous I couldn't tell.

Ron and George rolled their eyes from the couch, Hermione grinned, as I jumped up and ran to the kitchen. When I got there we hugged and he spun me around in a circle.

"I missed you so much!" We both stuttered the words out at the same time. It was like he had been thinking the same thoughts I was just before he had arrived. Before I knew what was happening Harry was down on one knee, he looked up at me, looking me straight in the eyes. I was distracted for a moment, lost in his eyes the deep green color flecked with lighter colors… so… mesmerizing… I smiled a dumb smile at him; I thought I saw him try not to laugh.

"Ginny? I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?" I felt like I was gaping at him, I opened my mouth to speak but it felt like slow motion, like we were in a movie.

My heart fluttered as I whispered "Yes, yes I will" I smiled at him and he stood up and held me close, we kissed and then Mum walked.

"Good Heavens! Not in the kitchen!" I grinned at my mother as Harry turned to her.

"Mollie, I've asked Ginny to marry me." Harry said with a huge smile on his face "She said yes."

"My Goodness!"She said with wide eyes "I've got so many plans to make… we'll need flowers, and cake, and invitations, oh my, oh my, I'm so happy for you two!"

She grinned at us then hurried away to tell Dad the news, mumbling more plans.

**Authors note: This is my first time writing for this site in a long time, I just started fresh with a new account :D please review **


	2. Chapter 2

Harry POV

"How may I help you sir?" The man in the jewelry shop looked at me earnestly.

"Well I'm looking for an engagement ring" I said, I then assumed he would ask my price range next so I said "I don't really have a price range though.

"Well most of our diamond rings are over here," he gestured to a glass cabinet in the corner with lights shining down from the ceiling. The first one I saw was a thin gold ring with a medium sized stone right in the center. It was perfect. Simple just like her, she would love that it's from a muggle shop too.

When I returned to the burrow I went up to Ron and Hermione's temporary room, Hermione was lounging on the bed reading a book.

"Hermione" I said trying not to startle her, failing

"Oh My Harry!" she said in a surprised voice, her mouth made a little O as she breathed out from the mini panic attack. Her hair was slightly frazzled from what I thought was the humidity getting to her, like my hair hers was a bit hard to tame as well, I chuckled to myself as I thought of what she looked like in our first year at Hogwarts

"Sorry to startle you, but I need some help charming this ring I want to charm it to fit perfectly on her finger."

"Oh! Well I can help you with that!" she said pulling out her wand, she shook her head a little as if to wake herself up from almost dosing off a few moments ago.

"Idoneos Eius" She muttered flicking her wand at the ring, it shined for a moment as the spell took effect.

"Thanks Hermione you're a life saver" I said thankfully, nodding in her direction as I looked at the pretty ring.

"No Problem" She said blushing a bit, I left the room with a smile and went to find Ginny

I approached the old oak tree expecting to find her there, that's where she was reading what looked to be an old charms book from her first year but I wasn't sure.

"Hi Ginny"

"Oh hi Ha-"I interrupted her and pulled her into a kiss, I just couldn't resist myself she was just so beautiful, Our kiss became more passionate and Ginny found her way to climb on me to deepen the kisses farther, I tried to stop in order to give her the thing I came here for but I couldn't make myself for several minutes. Finally I pulled away.

"Ginny…" I said looking her in the eyes, getting lost and forgetting what else I was going to say, I kissed her again wanting more, after a few moments she pulled away and put her hands on my face and said

"Yes…?" she sounded a bit confused

"Well I wanted to give this to you" I said fishing through my pocket which was a bit difficult because Ginny was still on me. She smiled mischievously; she obviously knew what it was

I gave her the little box and her eyes lit up, "Oh my Harry, its perfect!"


	3. Chapter 3

Mollie Weasleys POV

"ARTHUR!" I screamed to him as I hurried out to the small shed he resided in to study muggles. When I found him his hair was on end and a few slightly singed.

"What happened to you!" He opened his mouth to speak and I waited

"Well you see this muggle contraption here… Well I'm not sure what it does… I-" I cut him off mid word

"Never mind I have news to tell you!" I threw my hands up in excitement and did a little twirl in my orange flowered dress.

"Out with it then" His expression was impatient, he wanted to get back to his muggle object

"HARRY'S PROPOSED TO GINNY!" I pulled him into a hug and we jumped for joy in a small child dance.

"This is amazing news! Is the wedding to be here? Are you planning it? Shall I build a tent? How are we to pay for this, Oh right we have magic… almost forgot there for a minute, well I ought to congratulate them tonight at dinner…"

He rambled on and I hardly listened, Harry was finally a part of our family.

I left Arthur with a grin and went to prepare dinner, I made desserts first, pumpkins tarts and apple pies. I then prepared a cream of broccoli soup with salted crackers; while I had that stirring I spiced a chicken and placed it in the oven to bake. I left the food to cook and I sat at the kitchen table to begin a list of the things I would need to accomplish before the wedding.

Have Arthur conjure up tables and chairs and another big white tent.

Plan Menu

Invite all family

Even those three things would take forever, but I couldn't worry about it now dinner was almost ready.

Arthur! George, Ron, Hermione! HARRY! GINNY! A chorus of WHATS came from upstairs

DINNER!


	4. Chapter 5

AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you so much to my first review from Aeva - Athena - Marsden you are certainly encouraging(:

Hermione POV

Hmm… yes straight then a sharp right, about a mile down Diagon Alley, Ginny and I were looking for the dress shop for a wedding dress.

"What if Ron never proposes and grows tired of me?" I asked Ginny with a slight panic in my tone.

"That would never happen!" Ginny told me looked earnest "I bet with Harry and me getting married he's got it planned already." It looked as if she smiled to herself at the thought of her upcoming wedding.

"Maybe…" I trailed off even though I wasn't really going to say anything else at all, I scowled at the ground "Well, I guess I could drop some hints to him maybe?"

"Hmm… knowing Ron he probably won't get it, umm oh my! I've got an idea; maybe, you could be a little… untraditional." Ginny trailed off slightly and looked at me expectantly.

"You mean propose to him myself? Oh I simply can't do that, if I was rejected… I wouldn't be able to cope with that." I shuddered a bit, I hoped Ginny didn't notice.

"I see what you mean there; well I know he'll get around to it. No need to worry." Ginny reassured me, though she didn't quite look sure herself. But we were distracted by arriving at the dress shop.

AUTHORS NOTE: I know I write short chapters but I should have another one in a few hours… REVIEWWWWWW PLEEEASEEE


End file.
